warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
After The Last Hope
The Four Cats' Powers Hollypaw: Can see the future Spottedpaw: Can create things with her mind Firepaw: Can change cats' thoughts Yellowpaw: Can kill any cat in one swoop and feeds off of grass instead of prey Chapter 1 Spottedpaw padded into camp carrying a ''large amount of prey in her mouth. "You did a great job today!" shouted her father, Lionblaze. "Thank you." she murmered and dropped the prey onto the fresh kill pile. ''Even if I created all thtis with my mind. It still feels good to be praised anyway. "I should tell Bramblestar how well you're doing with your training!" snapped Yellowpaw, who was one of the three cats who knew of her power. Spottedpaw growled under her breath as she heard her sister speak. "Don't you dare!" she mewed, batting at her sisters ear playfully. She looked at Cinderheart in the distance who was talking to the queen Dovewing, and her mate Bumblestripe. "I would love to know what they're talking about!" she shouted. Her dark gray pelted sister nodded. "Well who wouldn't? Everyone's been on edge lately. Even Bramblestar is afraid of something! Why won't they just come out and say it already." Then their brother, Firepaw padded over. "I've heard rumors that the Dark Forest is back." the orange-red tom meowed. "And where did you get that idea from?" Spottedpaw meowed, curiousity in her blue eyes, "I'm going to assume it's from that mouse-brain Beetlepaw!" The brown and white tom started to pad over. "You think I didn't hear that?" he meowed, pretending to be mad. "I'll tell Squirrelflight and then you'll be in for it!" Squirrelflight was Beetlepaw's adopted mother, and Bramblestar was his adopted father. As much as Spottedpaw hated to admit it, she couldn't think of a way to snap back at him or else he'd go to his parents and she'd be in trouble then. "Sorry Beetlepaw, we just haven't got any other way to make this calming. If the Dark Forest really is back we could use as many jokes as we possibly can." She meowed, her tail swiping from side to side. She stopped it as she saw Seedpaw, the daughter of Sorreltail, and Cherrysoul, her mentor. Seedpaw scampered towards her. "Did you hear about Bramblestar and the other leaders having secret meetings without us knowing?" "You shouldn't be gossiping!" Cherrysoul meowed sternly. "It's the truth though!" the she-cat meowed and started to play-fight with her mentor. "Jayfeather told me!" she finished. A blank expression on the ginger tabby she-cat's face. "Jayfeather told you? Well he's going to get it for that!" she yowled and stormed into the cat's den. "StarClan help Jayfeather now!" Yellowpaw joked, starting to run towards her mentor, Thornclaw. If Jayfeather knows about the secret meetings then maybe he was spying on them! I've got to find out what they were discussing. It could have to deal with the return of the Dark Forest for all I know! '' Chapter 2 ''Hollypaw padded out of camp with ''her mentor, Ivypool, and Firepaw and his mentor, Moleclaw. "So I heard your sister isn't very happy with Jayfeather." Hollypaw mewed, staring at the cream and brown tom. "Yes, she is." he replied, trying not to say much about it. Hollypaw suspected it was because he was worried about what Jayfeather was saying as well. He still had the spirit of an apprentice in him since he only just became a warrior a moon ago. Firepaw looked to his sister, she guessed he was trying to change her thoughts like usual. "Stop that!" Hollypaw meowed, "You know it doesn't work on me!" "What doesn't work on you?" Ivypool looked at her, curiousity in the cat's dark blue eyes. "Oh, nothing." the black she-cat said, turning away and looking at a mouse. She was so hungry but she couldn't disobey the code. Bramblestar wouldn't be very happy about that! Then Hollypaw started to hear shrill cries coming from camp. "You hear that too, right?" she exclaimed, looking at the three cats. "Wait, don't answer that, there isn't time!" ''Jayfeather and Briarlight are out looking for herbs. I can tell those cries are from Dovewing, I have to help her! She started to run back to camp, fear in her eyes. "Firepaw, go get the herbs!" she shouted, starting to near the nursery. Then she ran in to see the gray cat. "Calm down, Dovewing. I know I'm not a medicine cat but I know enough to get you through this." Hollypaw turned around to see Bumblestripe in the middle of camp, basically having a panic attack. She didn't have time to worry about him, he was going to have to deal with it himself. Soon Firepaw ran in, bundles of herbs in his mouth. She started to pick up the borage leaves and dropped it next to Dovewing's mouth. "Eat this." The cat started to eat the leaves. "Chervil! Firepaw, I need chervil!" Hollypaw shouted at the small tom. By the time Firepaw came back with the chervil, Dovewing already had one kit, a gray tom with black paws and tail-tip. She pushed the chervil near her. "Chew on this to get the juice." After she finished the chervil she spit it out, onto the ground. "Juniper berries! They'll help you stay calm." she started pawing through the herbs to find the berries. The blue berries were at the very bottom of the pile, squished by the weight of all the other herbs. Then another kit came, a dark gray tom with black stripes. "I think there's one more!" Hollypaw mewed, she started to lick the two kits, her warm tongue going over their small bodies. "That lamb's ear from moons ago! That might help to give you strength. I'll be right back. Hang in there!" she ran out of the den and into Jayfeather's den. She looked through the piles of herbs to find the lamb's ear. She grabbed it and ran back to the nursery. "Eat this." she pushed it towards her. Finally Dovewing ate it and then came her last kit, a pale gray she-cat with a faint marking on her flank in the shape of a three sided star. "You did great." Hollypaw mewed with a soft tone in her voice. Soon the clan started to enter the nursery to see Dovewing and her three kits. "How did you know all that?" Brightheart mewed, gazing into Hollypaw's eyes. "No average apprentice could possibly know all of that!" The black apprentice looked at the orange and white she-cat. "Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. I never went into the medicine cat den for more than a day." She started to pad towards the kits but something dragged her out. She turned to find it was Jayfeather. "What do you want?" Hollypaw meowed, starting to paw at the ground. "You don't remember who you were, do you?" the gray tabby meowed, sadness in his blind, pale eyes. "I'm sure you don't. You're Hollyleaf. Well, her reincarnation, that is. You do remember who she was, don't you?" She nodded. "Yes, she was your and my father's brother. She saved Ivypool from Hawkfrost then died shortly after. She was a medicine cat apprentice for a short time but then became a warrior apprentice and then a warrior." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm not her. I was just named after her, that's all. And I just so happen to look like her, but does that make me her reincarnation? No." "You'll find out soon enough that you really are her. You act exactly like her, you care about cats like her, you know the herbs like her, you know everything like her." Jayfeather started to grumble and pad away, towards his den. I'm not someone else! I'm Hollypaw, apprentice of ThunderClan, not Hollyleaf. '' Chapter 3 ''Spottedpaw perked her head outside the ''apprentice den. "I've got to see Starlingwing." she murmered, staring at the guards of ThunderClan camp. She slowly slid out of the den and into the bushes, She pushed her way through and then ran into the safety of the trees. ''I'm coming for you, love. The spotted brown she-cat started to run as fast as she could to get to the ShadowClan border. "Where are you?" She murmered, hoping the ginger tabby tom would reply. But there was only silence in the air. Maybe the clan found out? Soon she started to get restless then realized there was a gathering tonight. "No wonder there weren't many cats at camp. They must've left without me!" Spottedpaw stood up and started to run towards the meetingplace. "Wait! Don't start without me!" she exclaimed as she neared the gathering. She bursted in through the bushes to find that WindClan wasn't even there yet. Yellowpaw laughed as her sister came in. "That must be embarassing!" she joked. Spottedpaw ignored her sister and scanned the area for Starlingwing. Soon she saw the tom speaking with some other warriors. She slowly padded towards the tom until Ferretclaw and Pinenose blocked her. "Don't think you're in love with him because he's not in love with you." Pinenose meowed, anger in her eyes. "He already has a mate, honey." she flicked her tail towards a mottled gray and white she-cat who was standing next to Starlingwing. Th-that traitor! '' "I'm going to assume to you want to talk to Berryheart." Ferretclaw meowed, a grin on his face. "Why would I talk to her? She didn't know and she never will. She'll never understand how much I loved him and she'd never back off now anyway. But I will talk to Starlingwing. Thank you for the information." she said, trying to hold back her tears. She padded off, tail down, towards the tom she had loved. "How could you?" Starlingwing looked at her in shock and surprise. "S-Spottedpaw...I'm so sorry." he replied, "I did love you but I can't do anymore of this forbidden relationship stuff. So I started to get to know Berryheart and we fell in love faster than you could say 'mouse.'" "You know what? I'm never talking to you again!" "Wait, Spottedpaw!" he yowled, trying to get her attention. But it was no use, why would she ever need to see or talk to him again? Chapter 4 ''Yellowpaw padded out of her den ''and towards her sister, Spottedpaw. ''If she was her normal self I'd be messing with her right now but she's obviously got something on her mind. '' Before she reached her sister, Fernpaw padded towards her. "Hi!" the young she-cat mewed, with a sweet smile on her face. Fernpaw being so nice it made her feel awkward. She still had no idea how they were friends but somehow they were. Dustpelt, a senior warrior, kept glancing back at her. It was suspicious yet Yellowpaw was the only one who actually knew who Fernpaw was and she wanted to keep it that way. Giving a piercing stare at Dustpelt, she nodded to Fernpaw and padded off, heading towards Hollypaw, who was speaking with Jayfeather. Then she took a sharp turn and hid behind Jayfeather's den. "How can I convince you that you're Hollyleaf?" said the gray tabby tom, his ears were perked, Yellowpaw could tell that he could hear her. "We're not alone." he meowed, with a cracking in his voice. "Attention everyone!" shouted Bramblestar, who stood on the HIghrock. Cats gathered together before their ThunderClan leader faster than anyone could say 'mouse.' Yellowpaw ran past Hollypaw and Jayfeather and into the crowd. "Just a few days ago Dovewing had her kits. I think it is about time we meet them." he looked down at the three kits as they scampered up towards him. "This is Shrewkit." he flicked his tail towards the gray tom with the black paws and tail-tip. "Then there's Shadekit." that was the silver she-cat. "And lastly is Swiftkit." it was easy to tell who he was from him rising to his paws with pride, looking as if he were the leader instead of Bramblestar. The three kits went back down from the Highrock and towards Dovewing and Bumblestripe. And just when Yellowpaw thought the meeting was over, Bramblestar continued to speak. "Don't leave just yet! I also have some more exciting news. Squirrelflight is expecting kits. She is stepping down from her position until her kits become apprentices. So we will need a temporary deputy." Squirrelflight padded towards her mate. "I also have a suggestion for who our deputy will be. He has been in ThunderClan for a very long time and I think he truly deserves this position. Our temporary deputy will be Cloudtail." Though most cats cheered for the white tom, some didn't agree with the decision. ''I'd bet a mouse it's because he doesn't believe in StarClan! ''Yellowpaw thought to herself, making a quick glance at Cloudtail, who was padding up to Highrock. "I have something to announce as well." said Graystripe. "I feel as though I don't have any more to offer to my clan anymore. So I'm going to become an elder." he finished, padding towards the elders den. ''There have been so many announcements today! ''It didn't stop there either. "Bramblestar, may I speak now?" said Jayfeather. "I'm not going to be around forever so I've decided that I'm finally going to make Briarlight my apprentice. She has stayed with me for a long time and I feel that she will be a good apprentice for me." Briarlight nodded in approval and smiling, occasionally looking at Jayfeather. "Anything else?" Bramblestar meowed, looking around. "No? Well, the meeting is over." the large brown tabby tom meowed and padded down from the Highrock. Yellowpaw looked at Cloudtail for a moment and then turned away. ''Why did they choose him? Chapter 5 ''Spottedpaw and Hollypaw padded towards the ''Twolegplace. They looked around for twolegs but there weren't any to be found. Hollypaw turned her head around to see if any cat was there but she didn't see any. "Are you sure Cloudtail said there was prey here?" Spottedpaw mewed, looking at her sister with curiousity and disbelief. "Positive." she meowed, moving towards a bush that would hopefully have a mouse hiding in it. She looked through to see a pair of eyes. Hollypaw jumped up in surprise, these weren't mouse eyes, they were cat eyes! "W-who are you?" she murmered, taking a step back. The cat padded out of the bush, revealing herself to be a brown she-cat with a white paw and tail-tip. "Hi! My name is Cocoa! You're a forest cat aren't you? Of course you are! Any cat around here would have a collar and you don't!" she mewed, touching Hollypaw's neck. "So what's your name, forest kitty? Oh! And you too, other forest kitty!" "I-I'm Hollypaw. This is my sister, Spottedpaw." she mewed, glancing at her sister who was obviously shocked as well. "Nice to meet you Hollypaw and Spottedpaw! Do all cats in the forest have 'paw' at the end of their names?" Cocoa asked with a sweet smile on her face. Then another cat came up behind her but Cocoa was prepared. "You should know by now that you can't catch me, Jack!" she mewed, batting at the large gray tom's face. He had horrifyingly hollow black eyes and a strangely stitched mouth. He slowly blinked and nodded. "Who are your friends? They don't look like they're from around here!" He slightly smiled and looked at Hollypaw and Spottedpaw. "Well, I'm not going to oppose becoming friends with them. I could use some adventure." he meowed. "Oh Jack, you always want excitement!" Hollypaw looked at the tom for a moment. Gazing at him made her feel uncomfortable as she looked at his hollow black eyes. Was it even normal for a cat to look like that? If it wasn't then how did he come to look that way? Chapter 6 ''Spottedpaw stared at her sister in ''confusion. "Do you see him too?" the reddish brown she-cat mewed, glancing at Jack, who was speaking with Cocoa about something. "Yes, I do." Hollypaw murmered back, glancing at them. How could they be related? They weren't alike, except for their cheerful attitude. "Excuse me, b-but how did you get those eyes and those stitches?" Jack looked at her and nodded. "I was expecting you to say that eventually. Everyone does. Well here's your answer, I'm dead." ''Woah, what? ''Hollypaw said in her mind. "D-dead? What do you mean?" Spottedpaw meowed, taking a breath and looking at him once again. "You can't be dead! You'd be in StarClan, wouldn't you?" "I assure you he really is dead. But he doesn't really like to talk about it. So can you please just not talk about it?" Cocoa meowed, smiling at her brother. ''This is too weird. But if she wants me to drop the subject then fine. ''Hollypaw nodded and turned to her sister. "We best be going, right? We need to catch some prey before Lionblaze yells at us!" "You're from the forest, right?" Cocoa said, looking at her brother. "We were wondering if you could take us there?" We've always wanted to be what I think you would call 'warriors.'" Hollypaw stepped back in surprise. "I doubt Bramblestar would be mad at us if we bring back new warriors! But we still need to hunt." "I have that covered." Spottedpaw meowed and created a pile of fresh kill. "Ready to go back now?" Jack and Cocoa stepped back in shock. "How did you do that?" Cocoa shouted with wide eyes. Her brown pelt raised up as she hissed quietly. "Is this a trick?" "We were thinking the same thing of Jack, so if you would please drop it then we will gladly take you to camp." Spottedpaw meowed, a bit of anger in her voice. Category:Fanfiction